transfofmers: Bumblebe gets murededed 2: Revege Of Convoy
by Fanbloke05
Summary: after bumblebe wasd kill in last won convoy must bet his revege on decepcons and megatron but other aurobots say no!


transfofmers: Bumblebe gets murededed 2: Revege Of Convoy

Convoy did like 3 fontflips onto megatron and nocked him to ground. he began to puntsh and kik him until enegon was leaking out of convoys hands becuse he was like person and bleding. starscreem aimed his lazer gun at convoy but sise he was traytor he aimed at megatron insted. he shot the lazer and it hid megatron in leg and screemed "ah" becuse it hurt and ow.

convoy had the uber hand in the fiyt but shockwave was there and had crepy wired one eye which was bad for aim but he shot at convoy and it hit him and fell. "no!" says convoy outload in head. megatron got up and aimed his lazer gun at convys head and sayd "hahahahahahahahha convoy you are stupid and will pay bumblebe deseved what he got hahaaaaa" sayd megatron to convoy. "no! sayd convoy and kickled megatron right in his area were private po0rts would be if he was human but hes not he is gint robot with no private parts.

convoy took this chance to get onto feet and walk fast to cover. all the decepcons were shotting him and he was farid for the fist time ever. he didnt know what to do becuse he was pinned down and he begin to relase that revege is not maybe worth it. then toll of sudden lightbulb and convoy sayd "i am a truck as well as a robot when before i am robot and not truck!" so he turnt to truk and rollid out over closer to decepcon base where he would cunclude his revege becuse may be it was worth it but hed idnt know so he went juts to be shure. he had gotten insde with no proplem becuse the cons had lots him becuz he was sneak. as he walked fast aliog the corridor he didnt notice that sounwave was hidden as ceset player on shelf. "aurobots infereror decpecons soupeariar" he sayd as he juped onto convoy suprising him and scarring him.

"get off me h"e sayd and threw him of and sounwave hit shelf which collopsed and made bucket of enegon land on his head haha. convoy kept going and found decepcons ship core. he pulled out his big wepon but megatron was nerby. "dont shoot that will all die!" convoy had to make litning fast choyse. if he died then he wudnt be able to keep people of erth safe and he wood not be alive to be happy about revege

convoy lowered his wepon and sayd "this is to much i am sad" and point gun at head. he was about to kill iself but juts then he herd a distent BOOM and went to widow. he saw that the rest of the aurobots where here. ironhyde and jaz and clitjumper and prol and even ulra magnus even though he didnt com intill season 3.

"HAHAH" sayd conoy out loud. the rest of the aurobots are hear to save me from megatron and cons. "not so fast convoy!" and megatron pulled out second bomb. convoy started to get fleshback to when be got blown up into boom by megatrons bomb and he sayd "no" anbd jomped into megatron andf they began to fight.

meanwhile outside. they aurobots were shoting at cons "we have to get in side fastly" sayd ulra magnus "but they are all every whewre" sayd prol. then ulra magnus got really close to prol and sayd "i dont care we are saving convoy if its the last thing ido." and they contued to shoot lazers nd rokets and throw robot greniads at each other.

meanwhile inside. convoy and megatron were fitting fro life and death. convoy threw megatron against the ships core and it began to smoke and fire. "now look what you did" sayd megatron angriy "now we will all die unles we escape right now fast" so megatron and convoy ran out of the ships core room so they woodnt die.

meanwhile outside. jazz look up at the ship and yell "it will explod!" so the aurobots began to retread back away from the decepcons ship. starscreem sayd "oh no megatron is still inside and if he dies i will become leader yes" and he began cheering louadly. but he was distracteed by his cheering that he didnt see that megatron and convoy had escaped and the ship boomed and killed starscreem. "starscreem is dead what an idiot ha" sayd megatron. juts then convoy hit megatron on the head and megatron fell to floor and convoy pointed hi wepon and megatrons head. "now to finally get revege" sayd convoy in the ruins of the burning and blown up decepcon ship. and he was about to do it but THEN sounwave came out of wreckdige and sayd "lazerbeak go and kill dconvoy so i will be happy con" lazerbek came out of sounwaves chest and flew fast towards convoy. lazerbok impplaed him self into convoys chest and convoy fell to floor "hahahahahahah" lorfed megatron "convoy is dead" and he walked fastly away.

the rest of the aurobots whatched from distanse as convoy got stabed and they sayd "oh no we must rescue him" so they went down to him. ratchit came quickless and sayd "i can fix him up dont worrey" and then they herd the bigged BOOM anyone had evre heard and they saw a newer and better decepcon ship fly off into sky. "wow they builds that quick" clitjumper remerked. "well looks like they are gone forever and wont come back yay" sayd ulra magnus.

"no" sayd convoy. i must get my true revege. "convoy you almost die getting revege" sayd prol "plus it wont change thing so why do it?" sayd prol again. "becuse bumblebe was everones best and now spik has no friend to be roll model for hi mso he will grow up to be" ulra magnus punced convoy in face sayd "snip out of it! the cons are gone so there is nothing yo ucan do!" and they all left angry but convoy was sad.

that night convoy was lyin in this bed (do they have beds becuse idk) and he cudnt sleep. he locked out of window and saw pretty stars and bees face in stars and sayd "no. there is somehing i can do" he got up and left the base and walked of into the night. "it is time to end this..."

to be continued?... 


End file.
